1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television broadcasting receiving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a television broadcasting receiving apparatus in which information (rating information) of a parental control level is added to a video/audio data of a program in the broadcasting station side, and which restricts the viewing of the program based on the rating information so that children will not watch the programs which include violent expressions and the programs which include indecent expressions (for example, see JP2006-166263A and JP2000-152208A). Further, there is known a television broadcasting recording apparatus which generates and sets the parental control information separately from the rating information by the combinations of channel number, time zone, genre and the like and which restricts the viewing, the storing and the replaying of the program based on the parental control information (for example, see JP2001-145033A). Moreover, there is known a television broadcasting receiving apparatus which can view a program to which the parental control is set by inputting a preset pin number (for example, JP11-164221A).
The RRT (Rating Region Table) will be newly transmitted by being added to the broadcasting data as a rating table different from the conventional rating table. Therefore, it is obligated to include a function which can set the parental control information to the television broadcasting receiving apparatus based on the RRT.
Usually, the parental control information is set based on the rating information added to the broadcasting data of the program while viewing the program. However, when the program is being viewed for the first time in the television broadcasting receiving apparatus, there is a case where the parental control information cannot be set immediately when the RRT is not received because the RRT is transmitted every certain time such as 60 seconds or the like.
The inventions disclosed in the above mentioned JP2006-166263A, JP2000-152208A, JP2001-145033A, and JP11-164221A, cannot solve the problem because they are the television broadcasting accepting apparatuses and a television broadcasting recording apparatus which set the parental control information while viewing the program.